pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Świątynia Zamieci
Świątynia Zamieci/Wieża Zamieci (ang. the Blizzard Temple/the Blizzard Tower) jest fortecą pojawiającą się w grach Patapon 2: DonChaka, Patapon 3 i Patapon 3 DLC. Opis Rola W "Patapon 2"' Świątynia Zamieci' jest tajemniczą, wielką budowlą, wzniesioną w samym środku Śnieżnego Pola Bryun. Nie wiadomo, co się w niej dzieje, czy odbywają się w niej rytuały, czy jest zamieszkana, jednak wywołuje ona wieczną zamieć, zmieniającą Bryun w mroczne i złowrogie miejsce. Obsadzają ją Akumapony. Nie wiadomo, czy są jej twórcami, czy też znalazły ją już zbudowaną, a ona jest starsza niż same demony. Pokierowali oni jej mocą i skierowali zamieć przeciwko nacierającym nań Pataponom.thumb|Czarna Hoshipon i Mroczny nad Świątynią Zamieci w Śnieżnym Polu Bryun W "Patapon 3" 'Wieża Zamieci '''jest prawdopodobnie nowo wzniesioną fortecą, zbudowaną specjalnie jako lokum dla Mrocznej Heros, służki Arcybiesa Czystości, czyli Nęciłuski. Wzniesiono ją w Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez, a dokładniej w Lodowym Lesie Introwersji, tuż obok Wieży i Alei wyścigowej Czystości. Od tej pory Mroczna Heros samotnie zamieszkiwała w kompleksie, wyczekując nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Gdy przybył pokonany Wściekłowilk, wieżę zmilitaryzowano i zmieniono w bazę dla Kościulców. Po zrównaniu fortecy z ziemią przez Pataponów Kościulce usiłowały ją odbudować aż dwa razy.thumb|Uszkodzona Wieża Zamieci zaczyna się walić, a jej okna stają się czarne Świątynia Zamieci jest dość tajemniczą budowlą; chociaż władają nią Akumapony pod dowództwem Czarnej Hoshipon i Mrocznego, jej styl budowy nie przypomina ani mrocznych konstrukcji demonów, ani budowli ich sojuszników, Karmenów. Ponadto, podczas gdy większość fortec dysponuje mechanizmami obronnymi typu miotacze ognia, czy wysuwane ostrza, Wieża Zamieci nie ma zamontowanych żadnych tego typu urządzeń. Możliwe, że została wybudowana przez starożytnych mieszkańców kontynentu (na przykład starożytnych Pataponów, lub A-uu) jako budowla nie przystosowana do działań wojennych, a dopiero wojownicze plemiona zmieniły ją w fortecę. Wygląd Świątynia Zamieci wygląda jak piękna, strzelista wieża o smukłych kształtach i błękitnej barwie. Jest bardzo szeroka u podstawy i wąska na szczycie. Ma trzy piętra, które można poznać po dużych balkonach. Obrastają ją kawały lodu, z których wystają dwie mniejsze wieżyczki. Okna i wejście są jaśniejsze niż cała wieża. Nie spotykamy żadnej innej podobnej budowli. Historia Świątynia Zamieci pojawia się w tylko jednej misji: Two Karmens. Krótko przed dotarciem do niej Mroczny wypowiada słowa: "''Jeśli Świątynia Zamieci zostanie zniszczona, śnieg odejdzie?". Poprzez śnieżycę Patapony dotarły do fortu i zaciekłymi atakami zrównały go z ziemią. Stało się tak, jak rzekł Makoton: wraz ze Świątynią znikła i śnieżyca. Wówczas okazało się, że bez mrocznej magii wichru Pole Bryun jest miejscem spokojnym i pięknym... Z ruin Świątyni wydobyto Cud Śnieżycy- co wskazuje jeszcze raz, że mogły ją wybudować starożytne Patapony, od których pochodzi Cud. Wieżę Zamieci spotykamy aż trzy razy - po raz pierwszy w misji Nęciłuska i Lodowy Las Introwersji, gdzie musimy zniszczyć bazę wroga. Ponieważ dla Nęciłuski forteca była domem, miała do Uberherosa pretensje za tak "niehonorowe" zniszczenie jej domu. Jednak Kościulce się nie poddały i odbudowano Wieżę, w tym samym miejscu. Tym razem jednak Nęciłuska się do niej nie wprowadziła- była zajęta wojną. Czy baza zostanie zniszczona, czy nie, my decydujemy - możemy to zrobić w misji Wieża Zamieci i Brygada Kościulca. Po raz ostatni widzimy tą budowlę w DLC, w misji Lodowy Legion Wieży Zamieci, gdzie w Wieży Zamieci pojawiają się rozmaite lodowe monstra. Nie jest to związane z całą grą- Wieża Zamieci nie pełni tam już żadnej roli. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Budowle Kategoria:Fort Kategoria:Encyklopedia